


Day 2

by godamnarmsrace



Series: Robron Prison Release Advent Calendar [13]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, fluffy smex, goats (not what you're thinking you dirty bastards), naked boys, naked in plain sight, small arguement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: Day 2 of my Aaron comes home drabble prompts: hail-the-angel said:Ok lol, I may have an idea for you. Would you be able go write me something based on the words 'if you dont shut up, I will literally stab you' I can see Aaron saying this to Robert, but the why is up to you. Hope you have fun with this babe





	

**Author's Note:**

> Matty you are the best.

“If you don’t shut up, I will literally stab you,” Aaron said with a hard edge to his voice as he pushed Robert behind the parked car.

Robert’s laughter didn’t stop, rather it seemed to get a little louder.

“This isn’t funny Robert!” Aaron hissed between clenched teeth.

Robert grabbed a hold of Aaron and pulled so that they were face to face. Robert’s nose pressed against his cheek and sharp puffs of air expelled against his beard, that made tingles break out across his body. “I beg to differ,” Robert finally managed to get out. “Who knew a goat could eat all our clothes without us even noticing?”

“It’s fucking cold and I never should have listened to you when you suggested getting naked so close to the centre of the village.  Someone is going to catch us!” Aaron found himself leaning into Robert’s body for warmth but it was the touch of Robert’s flesh against his which had him shaking and not the cold.

Robert’s laughter died down and he ran his nose down Aaron’s cheek and buried it against his throat. “This might be what got us in trouble in the first place,” Robert whispered as he brought his mouth down on Aaron’s for a kiss.

“We can’t, not here. I don’t want the whole village to see me,” Aaron said all his anger gone now and his vulnerability showing.

Robert knew Aaron was self-conscious about his scars but he needn’t be, his husband was fucking beautiful but then again Robert really didn’t want the whole village getting a look at what was his. “Hey,” he said to Aaron. “I love you and your naked bits. We need to get inside though because I’m afraid that Pearl might try and steal you if she gets a look at your bum.”

Aaron looked over his shoulder and looked at his butt before glancing back at Robert, “You mean my bum that’s full of your come?”

Robert just about choked. “Did you just make a dirty joke?” he asked totally shocked.

“Maybe, I’m still mad though and when we get home I’m going to show you how much by punishing you,” Aaron said his tongue poking in the corner of his mouth making him look both contrite and devilish.

Robert let out a surprised chuckle, “Well then we should get home quick smart ass, I’m feeling the urge to be naughty coming upon me again.”

 

 

 


End file.
